Lois Lane
by silverhelix428
Summary: Part Two of the Superman Trilogy. Emma's office-mate draws her into a conversation, overheard by Peter, that leads to a turning point in their relationship. Pemma, obviously.


**Title**- Lois Lane  
**Author**- Victoria  
**Rating**- PG-13  
**Characters/Pairings**- Peter/Emma**  
**

**A/N**- Some of you have asked how Peter got his powers back. There's a bare-bones explanation in the text of this chapter, but here's my fully-fleshed out theory: First off, it must be given that these powers are more deeply connected to the heart and the soul of the bearer than most people realize (example, after Charlie died, Hiro couldn't use his powers because he was grieving). Once that's understood, it must also be realized that Peter is more deeply emotional than almost anyone else on the show, simply because of his own empathic nature. However, after that whole mess with Arthur, he was hurting and betrayed and frequently afraid to trust anyone. That cuts off that deeply empathic part of himself that has always been there and is the seat of his powers. Now that he's found Emma, she's starting to open him up and bring that part of him to light again. It's my theory that when he finally, truly lets her in, his powers are going to come back.

* * *

It had been the best two weeks of Peter's life thus far. His powers had returned, and this time there was no impending bomb to ruin his enjoyment of them. He and Hesam had had more saves in the last two weeks than in the entire month before. And more than that- he was in love.

He'd been headed that way for a long time, practically since the day he'd met Emma Coolidge. But it hadn't been until recently that he'd realized just how hard he'd fallen for her. If he had to pinpoint an exact moment, he'd have to say that it was fifteen days ago, on the rooftop of Mercy Heights, but the ground had been laid long before that. Emma had captivated him from the moment he'd met her, and events had thrown them together again and again until he'd realized that somehow along the way, they'd become friends. She had been there to pick up the pieces when he'd lost Nathan, and she had found him just in time when Samuel had drawn Peter into his web.

It should have been obvious from the beginning, he supposed. But Peter had somehow fallen into a habit of ignoring his heart. That, he suspected, was what had been wrong with his abilities all along. But Emma had pulled down all his walls without even trying, and somehow his powers had come back and he'd fallen for her.

The question was, what was he going to do about it? He really wasn't sure. Things had quieted down, and now seemed like a perfect time for him to make a move. And he knew she cared for him, too, at least a little. But Peter couldn't help thinking of what had happened to everyone else he cared about. Simone, Caitlin, Nathan... it seemed like Peter's love was a death sentence. This time, he decided, would be different. Only, he didn't want to make it different by ignoring his feelings. That was only going to hurt him, not help him. So what could he do?

After a long struggle with himself, Peter hit on an idea...

* * *

Someone had left flowers in her office. It was an arrangement of daffodils and bluebells- two of her favorites. Emma opened the card curiously to find out who had sent them. The note inside, however, did more to mystify her than clear up her confusion. _ Just a little something to brighten your day, from your secret admirer._

Despite herself, she smiled. Although she'd long ago put aside teenage delusions, Emma was secretly a romantic at heart, and the gesture and all the mystery it entailed had considerably brightened her day. Thus far it had been absolutely dismal, with the weather the way it had been.

"Flowers for Emma!" Chelsea squealed, appearing suddenly next to her. "Who are they from?"

Chelsea was the girl, fresh out of college, that they'd hired to replace Emma as the file clerk. She was a bright, round-faced girl with thick black hair and matching glasses that obscured her emerald eyes. She had a caffeine addiction and a propensity for excitability, and technically this was her office. However, Emma hadn't quite gotten around to clearing her things out of the office, and for the time being they were sharing the space.

"A secret admirer," Emma admitted.

The young woman's mouth formed a perfect little 'O' of excitement. "Ooh," she said with a smile, "Got any idea who it might be?"

Emma shrugged. "Not really. I don't really know many people at the hospital, let alone who know that I'm sharing an office with you."

Chelsea's eyes narrowed in delighted suspicion behind her thick frames. "I bet I know who it's from," she said, smirking all-knowingly.

"Don't say it," Emma started, but Chelsea spoke over her.

"No, you know it!" she exclaimed. "They're totally from Peter."

Emma felt herself turning a little pink. It would be just like Peter to send her flowers, but there was virtually no way he felt the same way about her as she did about him. After all, she was no particular beauty. And they might be pretty close friends, but he'd never given any indication of wanting to be more beyond that failed lunch invitation the first day they met.

The excitable new file clerk was still grinning. "They _are_ from Peter, aren't they?" she said. "So come on, spill. You've been dumping your crap in my office for a month and I've been begging you to tell me what the deal is with you two for half that time, but you're not giving me a whole lot of help!"

"There's nothing to tell," Emma said very firmly, hoping that if she said it enough times, she would convince herself. "Peter and I are friends, Chelsea. That is _all_. Please stop trying to read more into that than is really there. It upsets me."

At that moment, Chelsea's eyes widened in surprise and she bit her lip uncomfortably, staring over Emma's shoulder. Emma turned around to see what had distracted her.

Peter standing in the door of the office, staring at her in shock, looking incredibly hurt. When their eyes met, he forced a smile that nobody could mistake for genuine, then nodded at Chelsea and hurried away.

Emma almost fell into the spare chair sitting by the wall and dropped her head into her hands, pushing her blonde curls out of her flushed face. She sighed. This was just _perfect_. In all honesty, everything she'd said to Chelsea was true. She and Peter _were_ only friends, and it _did_ upset her when Chelsea tried to construe their friendship as something more... but not for the reason most people would assume. The reason Peter surely would assume.

The fact was, Emma had never cared about anyone as much as she cared for Peter, and that scared her. She wasn't sure what this was, but she thought she might actually be falling in love with him. But Peter had already slipped so easily under all the barriers she'd put up to keep people at a safe distance, and letting him all the way in... it made it that much easier to have her heart broken yet again.

She looked up and found Chelsea staring at her.

"What?" she demanded.

Chelsea looked at her with her uncharacteristically steady emerald gaze. "You have to go after him. You know that, right?" she said.

Emma nodded dejectedly. "I guess," she said, not really wanting the younger woman to know how right she was.

* * *

_Why does he always go to the roof, of all places?_ Emma wondered in mild irritation once she finally found Peter, sitting once again on the vent shaft. _It's February- it's freezing! Couldn't he at least sulk somewhere _warmer_?_

But that wasn't really fair. She knew she'd hurt him with what he'd overheard. He had every right to sulk, and if he felt the need to do it in the frigid air on the hospital rooftop, that was his prerogative.

It was an overcast day, and grayish-white flakes drifted down from the lowering sky as Emma crossed the expanse of gravel that comprised most of the roof. Normally he would have heard the click of her shoes when she reached the helipad, but today the concrete landing pad was blanketed in snow. Although, Emma supposed that maybe he heard her anyway. From what he'd told her, he had some super-hearing power stashed away.

The wind shrieked across the rooftop as she sat down next to him and joined him in watching the city. After a few moments, she glanced up at him. He saw her looking and met her eyes.

"Peter--" she began.

"No, it's okay," he said hurriedly. "It was stupid of me to get upset. I should've known better. I mean, look at me- I'm a total mess. I've always been a mess, and I probably always will be. Why should I expect that you would feel about me... the way I feel about you?"

Emma gave him a small smile. This was it. Now or never. "Maybe because I do." He stared at her uncomprehendingly, and her smile widened. "Peter, after you saved me from that bus, do you want to know the real reason I wouldn't speak to you?"

Brow furrowed in confusion, he nodded.

"It was because I was afraid I'd say something completely idiotic; the only thing I could think was how lucky I was to have been saved by somebody so handsome," Emma admitted.

Peter laughed incredulously, his dejected look brightening by the second.

"You were too perfect to be true," she said. "Good-looking, honest, kind. When we first got to know each other, I had to pinch myself sometimes to make sure you weren't just some fantasy I'd made up for myself."

"I was your Superman before I even got my powers back," he guessed.

Emma chuckled. "Something like that," she said. "And it's taken me this long to admit it, but I guess... Peter, if you're still interested, I guess what I'm saying is, I want to be your Lana Lang."

A look of utter joy crossed Peter's face. He cupped her face in his hands. "I can do you one better," he said. "I want you to be my Lois Lane." And then he kissed her.

* * *

Yes, it's utterly sappy and fluffy and whatnot, but I'm in a mood for some good happy!Peter right now. We've had quite enough of dark, angsty emo!Peter. The final installment of the Superman Trilogy should be up by next weekend, okay?


End file.
